Scattered Straw
by AgentOriana47
Summary: quirk noun 1. a peculiar behavioral habit. "his distaste for travel is an endearing quirk" 2. a special, superhuman ability an individual can possess. "super heroes often have powerful or useful quirks" ... Or in Kakashi's opinion, something that shouldn't exist. Yet there he was, facing world full of them.


Disclaimer: I (obviously) do not own either Naruto or My Hero Academia.

Chapter 1: Reminiscing

* * *

quirk

_noun_

1\. a peculiar behavioral habit.

"his distaste for travel is an endearing quirk"

2\. a special, superhuman ability an individual can possess.

"super heroes often have powerful or useful quirks"

Quirks were strange. They were chaotic and had no reason – each person with their own individual power. No, chakra, no elements, no training, and strangest of all: heroes, _not_ shinobi.

Despite the surprisingly continuous onslaught of attacks from villains, the threats in this world were mediocre at best. It wasn't that their strength or their… _quirks _were lacking per se, it was more because of the unorganized way in which their attacks were executed. No rhyme or reason, no strong convictions; their assaults were easily disassembled and presented to the media as though it were a miracle the villains had been defeated.

The heroes themselves weren't so bad either when it came strength. Quite a few stood out of the crowd as powerful and respectable. However, many were warped by the fame they received, allowing it to affect their performance in battle. Sometimes, the heroes were no better than the villains in that sense – some stealing credit or even "creating" work for themselves. Many of the heroes had just as few convictions as the villains.

Shinobi, on the other hand, were honorable. They fought for their villages and loved ones. They had to face monstrous threats – enemies with alliances and meticulously planned raids, massacres, you name it. They had to endure long wars and confront some of their worst fears.

Many had to suffer through never-ending nightmares.

Luckily, peace finally blessed the elemental nations - had blessed them for years, actually. After that final world war, the shinobi alliance became permeant. Lost comrades could finally rest in peace, and many living comrades could finally sleep comfortably at night. Years after the declaration of the Shinobi _Peace_ Alliance, Kakashi had stepped down from his position as Hokage, bestowing the role upon his student Naruto – of course, everyone had expected it.

Life carried on. Everything was as close to okay as it ever would be after all that had happened.

So why? As he sat on the side of the road with thousands of city lights flashing in his eyes, the silver-haired boy reminisced that day a little less than a year ago. Why did such a world of heroes and villains and _quirks _exist. And why did Kakashi have to be thrown into the middle of it all?

Kakashi allowed his eyes to roam across the crowded city area. Passerby's gave him dirty looks - though it was understandable. He was a mess; dirty, smelly, disheveled. They all must think he was homeless – although it wasn't exactly untrue. He hadn't a home since the day he was unceremoniously dumped in this world. He could remember it all so clearly.

He had been on his deathbed. His lifespan wasn't as long as some of those legendary shinobi he knew, but it was certainly longer than the majority of shinobi in his life. It was the immeasurable amounts of strain put upon him by the sharingan during his years in anbu and the war that had done him in. He didn't mind though.

He was content, and as his students cried and laughed and awkwardly hugged him, he smiled. He had shared a last game of rock, paper scissors with Gai (which he won, of course), forced Tenzo to buy him one last meal, gave Sai that paintbrush set he was planning on gifting to him the next month for his birthday, wrote a goodbye letter to the residents of Konoha, and gave parting words of wisdom to the children of his precious genin (even as they grew, his students would always be little genin to him). As he looked around him at a room full of people who cared, he had realized he could finally be at peace. And when he closed his eyes, he was happy.

He was happy because he had known that soon he would see all of those that had left him behind. Minato-sensei, Kushina-nee, Father, Obito, Rin, Itachi, Asuma, Hiruzen, Jiraya and Tsunade – Tsunade who they had lost only a few months ago. Even though he would miss all of those in the world of the living, he knew he would see them again, not too soon hopefully, but one day far into the future.

Then he had opened his eyes. There were no pearly gates, just darkness. At first, he had thought he was in hell – that he didn't make it and that this was his punishment for all the horrible things he had done throughout his life. Then he thought maybe it was limbo. That he would've been forced to walk around for all eternity like his father had before their final meeting during the Pein attack.

Then he heard voices, horns and other loud sounds echoing around him. Lights had begun to emerge from the end of a long corridor. He was not in heaven nor hell nor limbo.

He had woken up in an alleyway.

Kakashi was suddenly broken from his reminiscing when a speeding car splashed through a particularly deep and dirty puddle, at least half of the puddle ending up all over him; sticking his clothes to his body, hair to his face, and giving him a chill.

_Just great._

He stood and walked away from the edge of the road, taking a path through the maze of alleyways that he had discovered within the first few days of being dumped in this world. He reached the tall wall that separated him from his base of sorts. The only issue was that it was three stories tall – great for protection, not so great for getting in.

There were three important and _incredibly _life-altering aspects of his current 'world-traveling' situation.

His chakra was still active, but not in the way it used to be. He could still feel his elemental nature chakra deep within him (although the only one he could currently reach was his lightning nature) and his senses were as sharp as ever (he could, in a way, sense people's quirks in this world). However, staple shinobi techniques such as bunshin no jutsu or tree walking were unreachable – which meant doing things (such as climbing over a 30-foot wall) the civilian way.

When he was brought here, he sort of… took over someone's body, and thus retained all the memories that person had. He would have felt bad about stealing someone's life; however, after hyper-focusing on the memories that were not his he came to the realization that they were already dead. Simply put, the boy (name: Chirabatta Wara) was an orphan – had been long enough not to remember his parents. He had been put into the foster care program and unfortunately ended up with the leader of a human trafficking gang that sold kids with quirks to the highest bidder. It also happened to be that he was quirkless (which, in all honesty, was probably the only reason why Kakashi's chakra worked at all). And so, since he was quirkless, the gang had no reason to keep him alive and tried to take him out. He escaped but couldn't handle living on the streets alone and eventually died of hunger and exhaustion. The second his soul left, Kakashi's entered. Chirabatta actually looked almost exactly the same as Kakashi, down to the silver, pointy hair, which was quite interesting.

Chirabatta was a child – well, teen. This, by extension, meant that Kakashi was also… He was a kid. He was a kid _again._ He was 14 (well, 15 in a few weeks – they even had the same birthday). It was ridiculous that he had to go through this for seemingly no reason at all.

And so, Kakashi dragged his attention to the wall again and hoisted himself up the dumpster – barely able to reach. He then sidled across the side of the building and jumped to a pipe a bit further up the wall. He climbed up the rungs of the pipe until he reached the point where it turned and bent to become horizontal. He grabbed onto the horizontal part of the pipe and swung himself to the side, feet dangling in the air. He then pulled himself up and stood on top of the pipe, reaching for the remains of a destroyed fire escape. He jumped up, catching the last rung of the rusted ladder and climbed as high as he could until the metal above him became too bent and torn. He turned and prepared himself for the long jump. Taking a deep breath, he pushed off hard with his legs and reached for the top of the wall, grabbing on while his body slammed hard against it. He pulled himself up and sat down on the edge.

There, the troublesome part was over. It had only taken a total of 27 seconds to get to the top of the wall, but it was still frustrating knowing that in a previous life he could have just walked straight up it. He really should get a rope or something.

Kakashi sighed and lowered himself down the other side of the wall. Once he was in position, he fell and landed on a strategically placed trampoline. After bouncing on his back a few times, he rolled off the trampoline and walked to the building with a huge hole in its side.

Home sweet home.

It wasn´t a horrible place to be. He had a bed, a fire place, storage space, a semi-working fridge. All in all, it was rather comfortable – though definitely not something for the long term. He walked over to his prized bed – although it was more of a collection of sheets and pillows – and reached under one of the many pillows near the head of the bed. His hand wiggled around, avoiding the sharp points of the multiple knives he had hidden away down there – for protection, of course – until he finally clasped his hands around a book.

It was his log book. Kakashi liked to keep a record of all the things he'd done since he had arrived in the strange world. It helped him keep his thoughts in order while also helping him remember the customs of the new people around him. He had actually learned quite a few interesting things about this world.

They placed a very strong emphasis on protecting the children, which was something Kakashi saw nothing wrong with. What did perplex him, however, was the fact that a child becoming an adult was determined by their age and not by their maturity or experience. The legal age for becoming an adult in this world was 18, yet by then, Kakashi had already been living on his own for a long time, had a steady income, had lost most of his loved ones, had killed, and was notorious across the land as a powerful foe. Yes, he knew he was a bit of a special case, but he was sure that anyone else from his world could say something similar about themselves.

Something else he had noticed was the that they spoke a different language, which in all honesty was not that surprising. Since he was dropped in this world, he'd had enough time to learn the language to near fluency. To put it to use, seeing as he had minimal contact with the locals, and thus rarely spoke, Kakashi had taken to writing his journal entries in the native language of the world he was in. The language was called Japanese, if he remembered correctly.

Kakashi wrote in his journal. He wrote about the amount of money he had found that day (he tried to steal as little as possible, he knew his students would be disappointed if he exploited his skills as a shinobi), about what and how long he had trained, the new things he learned, and what he had eaten… which had been nothing.

He was trying to build up hunger endurance. In his last body, Kakashi had been able to go many weeks without eating. Now, he got hungry after only a few days – not acceptable.

Once done writing, he deposited the book back where he had found it and laid down, closing his eyes for a moment. Life was so dull. It wasn't really a bad thing; truthfully, he should be happy about that. Yet, it was hard to handle that kind of life when there was nothing to distract you.

He couldn´t even read Icha Icha – oh the horror. Although, he was halfway through rewriting the first book. His memories from reading the books with his sharingan were luckily still intact, soon he would finally be able to relish in its brilliance. First, however, he must find another computer. The one he had found in a dumpster, after learning of their necessity in this world, had finally exploded on him – literally. He had created an email and cloud though, seeing as those were the basics of the… internet? He was still wrapping his head around the whole web-thing. With a cloud, he was able to upload the book in order to save it before the… computer _incident. _

Kakashi remained still, thinking of nothing, not knowing how much time had passed.

Then it happened.

A scream.

Many screams.

This would be frightening to some, but not to him. Kakashi immediately jumped up and dashed out of his little home and up to the wall. He took 23 seconds this time to climb up the wall in a similar fashion to the way he got up on the other side. Once over and down, he ran through the maze of alleyways towards the commotion. He could hear them, smell them, sense the density of the civilians' numbers and when he came across the scene he made his decision.

It was then, that Saturday evening at 6:02 pm, that Kakashi faced his first ever villain in this strange world – and for some reason, he was excited.

* * *

A/N: I have another story that I _should _be working on, but alas, inspiration has struck and here I am. I hope you enjoyed!

Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

I like reviews,

And so do you too!

… so please leave a review, alright?


End file.
